


Lose Control

by muses_circle, xtremeroswellian



Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluffy, Meteor freaks, PWP, Spoilers for Smallville episode "Freaks", Spoilers for Supernatural episode "Heart", Woman on Top, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23656381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muses_circle/pseuds/muses_circle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xtremeroswellian/pseuds/xtremeroswellian
Summary: "Was that the last one?" Chloe whispered from her crouched position behind a line of bushes. Her hands gripped more tightly onto her axe, which was covered in blood.His eyes sharp and focused, Sam Winchester nodded. "I think so." He gripped the silver stake in his hand and glanced at Dean. "What made them so strong? Never fought 'em like that before.""I have no idea. I hate zombies," Dean grumbled, looking at the guts on his jacket in disgust."Meteor rocks," Chloe responded, slowly rising to her feet. "Did you see the way their eyes were glowing green?"
Relationships: Chloe Sullivan/Sam Winchester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 1





	Lose Control

"Was that the last one?" Chloe whispered from her crouched position behind a line of bushes. Her hands gripped more tightly onto her axe, which was covered in blood.

His eyes sharp and focused, Sam Winchester nodded. "I think so." He gripped the silver stake in his hand and glanced at Dean. "What made them so strong? Never fought 'em like that before."

"I have no idea. I hate zombies," Dean grumbled, looking at the guts on his jacket in disgust.

"Meteor rocks," Chloe responded, slowly rising to her feet. "Did you see the way their eyes were glowing green?"

Sheathing the blade, Sam glanced at her and smiled. "Yeah, I did notice that. I just assumed it was some... other... kind of zombie." His dimpled grin came out when he saw her eyes sparkle green in the darkness. "Hey, *you* could be a zombie, you know, with those green eyes."

Dean snorted at the remark. "I'm going back to the hotel to take a shower." He smirked at his brother and headed away.

Chloe's face flushed a little. "Thanks. I think."

He dared to take a step towards her, ignoring his brother as he gazed into her eyes. "What I meant was... I like your eyes."

She gazed back at him intently, unable to look away. In the last twenty-four hours she'd found herself drawn to Sam Winchester in a way she couldn't even begin to comprehend. He was tall--even taller than Clark--with piercing hazel eyes that held a depth of emotion and pain she could relate to.

He was soft spoken and sweet, but there was a hint of something else. Dangerousness. She shivered involuntarily. "I like yours too." God, was that the best she could come up with? How pathetic, she thought.

Sam swallowed hard, wondering what to say next. He felt worse than awkward standing there, looking down at her blood-streaked face, feeling the connection between them sizzle. A connection? he thought, distracted by her jawline. He took his coat-sleeve and tried to gently rub the blood off her cheek.

The breath caught in her throat at the light touch and she swallowed hard, her eyes drifting shut for a moment. "Sam?"

"Yeah?" he replied, feeling lost in the moment, hearing nothing but the sound of his own heat pounding in his chest.

Her heart was beating quickly. "You wanna come back to my apartment?" There. It was out.

A flicker of a smile crossed his face. "To get cleaned up?" he whispered, brushing his sleeve against her other cheek.

Among other things, she thought, wondering what the hell she was doing. "Yeah." She nodded a little. "I have a feeling Dean's going to have your shower occupied for awhile."

He reached for her hand and took the axe from her, swinging it onto his shoulder and grabbing her hand in his free one. "You really don't want me to touch that," he replied, tugging her to follow him to her car, which had been parked next to the Impala.

A short chuckle escaped her. "You're very right about that." She unlocked the door to her car and hit the button to unlock the passenger side.

The ride to Chloe's apartment was quiet... and awkward on several levels. Sam shifted uncomfortably in his seat, uncertain of himself, of what do say, how to talk to the pretty blonde sitting next to him. Not that he hadn't been trying to figure out how to strike up any kind of conversation with her, he mused, glancing in her direction.

Dean was just so much better at that kind of thing.

He didn't speak until she parked her car outside the Talon, a small coffee shop. The *only* coffee shop in town, from what he could tell. "Wait, you live... here?" he whispered, gazing up at the large sign.

"Above it, actually. There's an apartment. My friend Lana used to live there, and then my cousin Lois lived there, and now I live there because the dorm I used to live in was destroyed last year. Wow, I'm...rambling." She ducked her head, grinning wryly.

He chuckled, feeling the ice break just a little. "No, it's okay," he replied, turning to gaze at her, his head bumping against the car's ceiling. "I didn't think there was a second floor to it. It's so... small inside. I guess the place is up the stairs inside?"

"Yeah. A long time ago the whole place was a movie theater." She smiled again. "A really small one...but...this is Smallville."

"Lives up to the name," he replied, touching her face again. When she leaned into his touch, he shivered. Literally.

Chloe swallowed hard, closing her eyes at the light caress. "We should...go upstairs."

Sam blinked and pulled away. "Yeah, we should get cleaned up." Preferably together, but he was going to let her decide that. He tugged on the door handle and unpeeled himself from the car.

She quickly climbed out of the car, grabbing her computer bag out of the back of her car.

He stepped aside and followed her inside the Talon, up the stairs to her apartment. A sense of anticipation tingled down his spine, the thrill of the hunt still spiking through his veins. His body brushed against hers involuntarily as he waited for her to unlock the door and instantly tensed. His face flushed a little and he grimaced, almost in pain.

She was consciously aware of every move he made, a shiver making its way down her spine as he brushed against her while she unlocked the door. She dropped her keys, shutting her eyes for a moment before leaning down to pick them up.

"You okay?" he asked, frowning and stepping back.

A wry smile touched her lips. "Yeah. I'm fine." She picked the keys up quickly and unlocked the door, twisted the knob and flipped the light on. "Welcome to my humble abode."

Sam stepped in and shut the door behind him, scanning the small room quickly and smiling. "It's more than I have," he muttered, taking his jacket off and hanging it on one of her kitchen chairs.

"Right," she murmured, nodding a little as she stepped farther into the room herself. She grimaced a little as she pulled her coat off, revealing a large, angry scratch down her arm.

Sam noticed the large cut on her arm and grimaced. "We need to get that cleaned out," he stated evenly, taking her arm and moving over her, glancing down in worry.

Chloe lifted her gaze to his face, finding herself drawn in by his eyes once more. She lifted a hand to his cheek where there were a couple small scratches. "This too," she whispered.

"Nah, they're just scratches," he replied with a small smile. "This looks really bad. I didn't realize you'd been hurt." As he spoke, he led her towards her bathroom to clean off her arm.

"It looks worse than it is. Trust me." She slowly hoisted herself up onto the bathroom sink.

"I don't know, it's still bleeding a little." He frowned, grabbing a warm washcloth and gently washing off the dirt and blood from her wound, feeling her wince as he did.

Chloe bit down on her tongue, surprised at just how gentle he was. She closed her eyes, drawing in a breath and letting it out slowly. The past three weeks had been painfully slow, her every waking moment consumed of thoughts of how she was now a freak. She wasn't kidding herself--it was only a matter of time before the other shoe dropped.

Would she hurt someone? Go crazy like her mother? Turn evil? Even Clark avoided the subject. He was afraid, she knew. Of her. Afraid that he'd have to stop her if she did snap. She felt like she was drowning in this secret, this fear. And for the past twenty four hours she'd been distracted by the two demon hunters who'd rolled into town hunting meteor-infected zombies of all things.

Particularly distracted by the one standing in front of her at that very moment. She opened her eyes and found him gazing at her with concern.

It didn't take a genius to see something was wrong, he thought, pressing a dry cloth to her arm and grabbing her hand to hold it there. Grabbing another washcloth, he cleaned off her face. "So, I know you're great with the research, even the hunting, but what's on your mind?"

A grin spread across her face at the compliments. It wasn't something she was all that used to hearing. She was used to hearing "Chloe, I need your help" but there wasn't a lot beyond that. It was a nice change. "Just been a long few weeks. Things are always crazy here."

He chuckled. "What, meteor freak zombies run around this town often?" His thumb accidentally brushed against her lower lip while he cleaned off her face.

She shivered involuntarily, the breath catching in her throat. "No, that's...that's a first actually." She licked her lips. "Just...a lot of other stuff. Smallville's sort of...a magnet for freaks." There was a hint of bitterness in her tone, just beneath the joking surface.

He frowned a little, dragging his eyes from her wettened lips to her dark green eyes. "Sounds like you have a lot of experience with them," he replied, moving closer to her, standing between her thighs.

A small, wry smile touched her lips. "That's pretty much an understatement. Trouble is my middle name." She gazed up at him, her heart thudding heavily against her chest as she realized the position they were in.

He covered the hand lying on her arm with his and smiled. "Trouble seems to find me, so I guess I'm in luck." His eyes, intense and filled with understanding, stared back into hers.

"Or I am," she said softly, unable to look away from him.

A half-smile crossed his mouth and his hand cupped her cheek. "Like I said, guess I'm in luck." The air in the room suddenly seemed thick with tension, with want. He could practically cut it with a knife: his body grew hard from wondering what it'd be like to have her beneath him. His face colored a little, his blood pressure spiking at the thought.

The breath caught in her throat once more and before she could stop herself, her hands reached out and grabbed his shirt, pulling him closer as she pressed her lips against his.

His reaction was a mixture of surprise and desire. His lips slanted against hers, giving her no doubt of his complete attention on her. His other hand reached up and threaded through her hair, touching the silky strands, memorizing its feel.

Chloe groaned softly at his response, letting him deepen the kiss when she felt his tongue slide gently against her lips. Her hands slid up to cup the back of his neck as she responded by slowly exploring his mouth, as well.

Instinctively Sam scooted his body closer to her, settling between her thighs. He felt the heat from her body, the desire she exuded. Her kisses made him weak, his fly bulging in discomfort. His large hands moved to touch her neck, sliding gently down her uninjured arm.

His touches were too soft, too gentle. Too barely there--just like her. She needed something else, and somehow she sensed he did too. He was holding back. She bit down lightly on his lower lip, trying to convey that it was okay.

Sam couldn't hold back the loud groan from his throat. He pulled back for a moment and looked at her, seeing the need driving her, and understanding she wanted him just as much. He picked her up and, crushing her to him, captured her lips in a blinding kiss. His hands splayed across her small back and he nearly laughed out loud when he felt her legs hook around his waist.

"Please," she whispered against his mouth, sliding her hands through his hair to keep him close. Everything in the last few weeks had been numbing and she felt like she'd been on autopilot since Lex had her taken and experimented on like a lab rat. She wanted to feel something real again. Anything--even if it was from a near-stranger.

But there was something about Sam Winchester that made her feel like he wasn't a stranger. It wasn’t just that she wanted him. She needed him and by the way he was responding....she wondered if maybe he needed her too.

Somehow he managed to carry them out of the bathroom, though he pushed her against the nearest wall he could find once in the main room. He groaned, slipping his hand beneath her shirt and pulling it over her head. His lips trailed fiery paths down her neck, licking and sucking while he stroked her skin.

Chloe whimpered, her head falling back against the wall as she shuddered involuntarily as his lips and tongue explored her skin in a way no one ever had before. Her hands slid down his chest, undoing the buttons on his shirt with urgency.

Chloe's hands were frantic, hurried in an effort to touch him. "Rip it open," he whispered against her skin, sensing a side in her that he wondered if she ever let anyone else see. Everything about her seemed desperate, in fact, a thought that made him pause for a brief second. He wanted her. Needed her in a way he hadn't felt in far too long. It was that sense of normalcy, the thrill of making love for the first time.

His stray thought when her fingers touched his skin was whether he could let himself go.

It took all her strength, but she managed to rip his shirt open, buttons flying and scattering on the floor beneath them. Her heart thudded heavily against her chest. She knew when he'd pulled her against him that he was more built than she'd first thought, but she hadn't imagined he was quite *that* built. The breath hitched in her throat and she lowered her lips to his collarbone, nibbling.

"You okay?" Sam ground out, feeling her body tense. One hand cupped her ass, holding her against his throbbing manhood while the other rested on the wall above her, trying to maintain a steady stance while her mouth caressed his skin.

"I'm fine," she whispered. Fine was such a relative term. Everything was falling apart in her life, but right now all she wanted to think about was this moment. She trailed kisses up his neck and then to his jaw, sliding a hand through his hair once more before their lips met again, urgent and seeking.

Pulling her off the wall, Sam carried her to the bed, his kisses giving her what they both wanted: losing themselves in each other. There was nothing in tossing her on the bed, stripping his clothes off before tackling her jeans. His mouth caressed her stomach while his fingers fumbled with her zipper.

She closed her eyes as she felt his tongue slide around her navel, a soft whimper escaping her. She lifted her hips as he tugged her jeans off, leaving her bare except for her purple bra and underwear. She reached for him, tugging him down for a kiss, drowning in the pleasure of his hands and lips.

She didn't look like the "purple underwear wearing" type, but then Sam Winchester was never one to ask about that kind of thing. He never had been. So he didn't say anything when his hands slipped underneath her bra, cupping her breasts, slipping the straps off her shoulders. His knees nudged her thighs further open, asking, demanding entrance.

Chloe watched as he tossed her undergarments aside, her heart beating so heavily she wondered if he could hear it. He was a beautiful man. Even sexier than Clark Kent and Chloe never imagined she'd think that about another guy. Her eyes drank him in, the breath hitching in her throat as she gazed at him intently, trembling a little.

Sam sat up and gazed down at her, his eyes devouring her body. Chloe Sullivan was beautiful, he thought, a little humbled by the thought. He'd never been with anyone so breath-taking. Her skin was flushed with desire, and her scent filled his nostrils. Pulling her up towards him, Sam kissed her deeply, one hand fumbling for his jeans.

She slid her hands over his, unfastening the button and easing the zipper down on his jeans as she returned the urgent kiss, needing to feel his skin against hers.

He shuddered with desire when her hand slipped beneath his boxers and wrapped around his hardness, pumping him slightly. "Chloe," he whispered longingly, lifting his hips against her hand while his mouth drifted to her breasts.

She felt one of his large hands press firmly against the small of her back, tilting her backwards a little as his lips captured one of her nipples. She closed her eyes, sliding her free hand down his neck and then moving to rest against his back as her other hand moved against his hardness.

She tasted like heaven. Like... freedom. It was strange yet so true. His lower body stiffened, rocking with her hand's movement as he feasted on her nipple, biting and nipping at it.

She buried her face against his shoulder, shuddering against him. "Please," she whispered.

"Reach in my pocket and get my wallet," he rasped, pulling her onto his lap, his lips trailing back to her neck.

Chloe nuzzled his neck as she slid her hand into his back pocket and removed his wallet, pressing it into his hand.

He let her go long enough to flip his wallet open and grab a condom. He tossed the wallet to the floor and ripped open the foil, sliding the thin latex item onto his hardness. He looked into her eyes and grasped her hips.

She swallowed hard, her breathing heavy as she gazed back at him, sliding her arms around his neck.

Sam lifted her up and gently brought her onto his cock, feeling her inner muscles stretch and grab for him urgently. She was so tight, though, and despite his need to take her hard and fast, he didn't want to hurt her. He never wanted to do that to anybody. Ever again.

Chloe shut her eyes, slowly sinking onto his hardness a little at a time, wincing involuntarily but needing more. She pressed her hips down against his, her hands resting against his shoulders for leverage.

Kissing her, Sam used his hands to guide her hips, moving them against his body and groaning at her heat encasing him. Her hands slid over his chest as their bodies moved together, the pressure building, their need for each other intense.

She whimpered as she rocked her hips against his, biting down lightly on his lower lip as he thrust up into her, the breath hitching in her throat. "Please," she whispered against his mouth, craving something she couldn't even fully identify.

Pushing her back onto the mattress, Sam moved her arms over her head and held them there with one hand, the other moving to her hips as he picked up the pace, the rhythm hard and fast. Her moans only made him harder and he realized he might climax before her.

Chloe shut her eyes, not struggling against his grip on her arms. This is what she'd needed--to have someone else take control even if it was just for a little while. She shuddered, locking her legs around his waist and pulling him into her even deeper, crying out at the mixture of pleasure and pain.

His hand slipped between them and rubbed her clit, feeling her body shudder in response and shove her head into his shoulder, biting him a little. He winced in pain, incredibly turned on by her movement and pressed harder between her folds, feeling her inner walls sucking him in and shivering as he felt her climax hitting her.

She cried out his name, tightening her legs around him even more as he rode her through the powerful wave of pleasure. Her nails raked lightly down his back even as tears welled in her eyes. She pressed her face against his neck, shuddering again.

With a final thrust, Sam released his aching body, spilling himself into her and wrapping himself around her body. The need to protect her was strong and sudden, and the tears he felt against his lips startled him once their breathing became normal again.

Her eyes shut, she rested her head back against the pillows, still holding onto him tightly.

Sam rolled off her but kept her close to him. He wiped the tears from her eyes and whispered, "What are these for?" His brow furrowed in concern and confusion.

Chloe was quiet for a moment, uncertain of how to answer his question. "Thank you," she whispered instead, resting her head on his chest.

The shy smile appeared, though she didn't see it. "For what?" he asked gently, brushing stray strands of blonde hair out of her face.

"Coming back here with me." Her voice was quiet. "For coming here at all." She bit her lower lip.

He thought maybe she was going to say "For coming at all," but she didn't. But he understood deep down inside. He knew what it felt like to be alone. To know that his difference meant keeping others at arm's length, especially women. He kissed her lightly on her full mouth. "Thank you for bringing me here."

She lifted a hand to his cheek, gazing at him, her eyes reflecting a deep sadness that she had been burying for longer than she could even remember. His eyes reflected the same and for a moment she didn't feel alone. "It's good to know there are people out there working to keep everyone safe," she whispered.

He smiled, his cheek dimpling. "Nice to know there are innocent people out there who need to be saved." He gazed into her eyes, feeling the crackle of emotion and connection between them. She understood his sadness, his need for acceptance. He wished... Closing his eyes, he broke off that thought abruptly.

She kissed him again, softly, then rested her head against his chest, a little surprised when his arms wound around her and pulled her even closer. She closed her eyes, listening to the sound of his steady heartbeat beneath her ear as her body relaxed against his.

Sighing softly, he whispered, "Can I... stay here tonight?" He felt her body melt against his and opened his eyes to look into her sleepy ones.

The question caught her off guard and she gazed at him. "Please do," she whispered, a hint of vulnerability in her voice.

Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Good... I like the idea of holding you."

The words were so soft, so honest that it almost hurt. She wasn't used to being the girl that guys went for and she pressed a light kiss to his collarbone, closing her eyes once more. In all likely-hood, he was leaving the next day. But she wasn't going to think about that now. She was going to take comfort in his presence as long as she could.


End file.
